Persuasion
by carbyna27
Summary: "Emily apprécie cette ambiance cosy, feutrée et quelque peu sensuelle. Elle a toujours imaginé que s'il devait se passer quelque chose de magique à une soirée, ce serait à ce moment-là." A Las Vegas, Derek trouve une Emily pensive assise seule dans un bar


**Voici une fanfiction que j'ai traduit de l'anglais. Elle vient du merveilleux auteur "SARA NUBLAS", qui m'a gentillement autorisé à la publier. Vous pouvez retrouver l'histoire originale ici: .net/s/7289178/1/Persuasion.**

** Pour que vous sachiez, c'est la toute première fic que je traduit, j'ai un niveau d'anglais BAC+2 mais je n'ai pas la prétention d'avoir fait un boulot parfait. C'est très difficile de traduire certaines expressions de l'anglais et il faut parfois complètement tourner la phrase différement ... C'est pourquoi toute remarque constructive est la bienvenue! Bonne lecture à vous, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews que je lui transmeterais!**

**PERSUASION**

_Par Sara Nublas_

La mélodie du piano bourdonne discrètement dans le bar d'un hôtel à Las Vegas. Les lumières baignent la pièce, créant ainsi une ambiance sombre mais chaleureuse. A cette heure de la nuit, les clients ont déjà commencé à quitter l'endroit. Le rythme de travail est moins frénétique, les serveuses sont plus détendues car elles savent que leur service sera bientôt terminé. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil autour de lui, le pianiste décide d'improviser quelques morceaux, d'avantage guidé par ses goûts personnels que par le répertoire initialement prévu. Emily apprécie cette ambiance cosy, feutrée et quelque peu sensuelle. Elle a toujours imaginé que s'il devait se passer quelque chose de magique à une soirée, ce serait à ce moment-là.

Un groupe d'hommes d'affaires japonais quittent le bar, s'inclinant exagérément vers toutes les serveuses. Elles manquent de rire lorsque l'un d'entre eux, qui n'en était pas à sa première révérence, perd l'équilibre et manque de tomber la tête en avant. Leurs rires sont bon enfant et authentiques et Emily, assise seule dans un coin, sourit en observant cette scène. _Ils ne doivent probablement pas s'éclater tous les jours_, pense Emily, trop occupés à se consacrer pleinement à leur boulot qu'ils ne profitent pratiquement jamais de petits moments de bonheur. Elle sourit mais est immédiatement ramenée à la réalité, lorsqu'elle réalise que sa vie n'est pas tellement différente de la leurs. Seule à deux heures du matin dans un bar de Las Vegas, sirotant une vodka martini, fantasmant sur l'homme de ses rêves. Elle secoue la tête amèrement.

Alors que les japonais, ivres, quittent le bar, elle regarde par hasard à l'entrée et remarque une personne à moitié cachée dans l'obscurité. Elle ne parvient pas à distinguer ses traits avec précision, mais il y a certains détails qui attirent son attention, sans qu'elle ne puisse expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être est-ce son allure, sûr de lui mais pas pompeux. Peut-être est-ce son physique, athlétique et viril, ni trop maigre ni trop gros. Ou peut-être est-ce ses manières de gentleman, lorsqu'il arrête une serveuse un peu grincheuse et réussit à la faire sourire avec quelques mots. Ce sont peut-être ses mains… Emily est persuadée que les mains en disent long sur une personne. Ces mains-là ont l'air fortes et douces, attentionnées, sans brutalité… Un homme avec ce type de main doit sûrement être … « Morgan ? »

Emily plonge son regard dans le sien, après l'avoir détaillé et réalisé avec une pointe de culpabilité que « Monsieur parfait » est en fait son collègue.

« Salut toi », il dit en fronçant curieusement les sourcils. « A quoi tu pensais ? »

« Mhhh, à rien. J'apprécie la musique, c'est tout. » Elle esquive le contact visuel et regarde en direction du pianiste.

« Ouais, il est plutôt bon. » Derek acquiesce, observant à son tour le sexagénaire, qui fait glisser ses doigts sur le clavier, les yeux fermés et un sourire joyeux sur le visage. « Je peux me joindre à toi ? » demande t-il à Emily.

« Bien sûr. » Elle désigne une chaise libre. « Qu'est-il arrivé à la soirée casino? »

« JJ et Hotch ont voulu se coucher tôt, Rossi a croisé une groupe de femmes qui lui ont demandé des autographes, et ensuite j'ai raccompagné Reid. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, il a pris quelques jours de congés pour aller voir sa mère ». Elle hoche la tête, se rappelant la conversation qu'elle avait eu plus tôt avec le jeune profiler.

« Tu aurais du te joindre à nous, tu nous as manqué » ajoute Morgan, simulant sa déception.

« Après notre dernier séjour à Vegas, j'ai décidé que vous, les casinos et moi, ça ne faisait pas bon ménage. » Elle le regarde, alors qu'il sourit à la serveuse venue lui apporter sa boisson. La jeune fille sourit en retour, le fixant quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire, et s'en va.

« Allez Prentiss. Il faut s'éclater de temps en temps, et quel meilleur endroit que Vegas ? »

« Tu sais quoi ? Si s'éclater signifie se réveiller en ayant l'impression d'entendre un concert de Marylyn Manson dans sa tête tout en étant dans des montagnes russes, alors …non. Je n'suis pas de la partie. » Elle répond, alors qu'elle observe toujours les serveuses dans un coin. Elle remarque qu'elles fixent Morgan avec insistance, comme si Emily n'existait pas. Celle-ci se surprend même à trouver ça agaçant.

« Tu oublies des données fondamentales dans l'équitation, Prentiss. Le plaisir, l'alcool, l'excitation du jeu, ma compagnie… » Il se moque d'elle avec un de ses fameux sourire. En guise de réponse, elle émet un petit rire.

« Tu es certaine que c'est juste ça ? La peur de la gueule de bois ? » Il l'a ramène à la réalité, avec un demi-sourire sur son visage. Ses yeux la dévisagent intensément. « A part ça, tout va bien ? »

Emily faiblit pendant une seconde, comme si quelque chose se déchirait à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle se met à respirer difficilement, regardant à nouveau le pianiste. L'homme continue son morceau, imperturbable, avec une expression de transe sur son visage, comme s'il ne vivait que pour ça. « Oui, ça va. Je crois que je suis simplement fatiguée. Je n'vous aurais pas été d'une très bonne compagnie au casino. »

Morgan la scrute, sceptique, et Emily sait qu'elle doit à tout prix détourner son attention. « Comment tu fais ça ? » Elle lui demande d'une voix brève, regardant en direction des serveuses.

Il plisse les yeux, perplexe. « Comment je fais quoi ? »

« Tu sais, le coup du regard et du sourire… » Elle désigne les serveuses. « Tu dis un mot, puis tu souris, et c'est dans la poche. Toute une bande de nana se met à te mater comme si elles étaient prêtes à t'arracher tes vêtements, et je n'existe même plus ! Est-ce que c'est une sorte de technique de persuasion ? » Elle demande, peut-être un peu trop énergétiquement.

« Ca te dérange? » Il demande, amusé par sa remarque.

« Non. Mais je pourrais très bien être ta petite amie. Qu'est-ce qu'elles en savent ? » Elle soutient, légèrement contrariée, à la fois par les serveuses effrontées et par la réaction nonchalante de Derek.

« Tu n'as pas du tout l'air d'être ma petite amie. » Il sourit tranquillement, détendu dans son siège, avec une voix légèrement plus grave.

Les yeux d'Emily se creusent. Elle essaye de cacher son ressentiment et de ne pas le montrer dans son ton. « Oh, excuse-moi. » Elle réplique, en feignant un ton moqueur. « Je réalise que je ne suis plus si jeune que ça… »

Derek rigole et secoue la tête avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson, puis il déplace son fauteuil près d'elle. Instinctivement, Emily est un peu secouée, ne sachant pas très bien à quel jeu il joue.

« Ils ne peuvent pas se dire que tu es ma petite amie, car il n'y a rien dans notre langage corporel qui le suppose. » Il explique, se penchant plus près d'elle.

Emily se relaxe en voyant son petit sourire, un sourire qui signifie qu'il flirte avec elle. Elle avale le reste de son cocktail et décide d'entrer dans son jeu. Après tout, il est deux heures du matin, l'affaire est bouclée et surtout, ils sont à Vegas…

"Langage corporel… Tu veux dire, les regards ..." Elle sourit malicieusement, lui faisant un clin d'œil. Puis elle le fixe intensément, et il ne peut s'empêcher d'être fasciné par ses cils.

"J'veux dire, se pencher de plus près, établir un contact visuel, chuchoter, rire… » Il répond, verrouillant son regard sur elle, tout en faisant rouler ses doigts sur le rebord de son verre.

Emily avale durement sa salive. Elle sait qu'il y a des lignes à ne pas franchir, limites qui ne sont pas imposées pour rien. Elle faiblit, car oui, il y a certains jours où son armure tombe, où elle n'arrive plus à séparer son travail et ses affects. Là alors, la seule chose dont elle a envie est d'être prise dans ses bras et mise en sécurité, de trouver un abri loin de ses doutes et ses inquiétudes, et loin de toutes les horreurs qu'elle voit chaque jour. Elle faiblit car justement, aujourd'hui est un de ces jours. Elle sait très bien que Morgan serait là pour elle si elle le lui demandait, prêt à faire disparaître sa douleur et ses angoisses. Il a toujours été là, et le sera toujours. Elle sait aussi qu'il n'hésiterait pas à franchir les limites pour aider un ami en détresse, mais elle se demande qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait alors ensuite. Car une fois qu'on a franchit ces limites, il est très facile de faire de plus en plus d'exceptions et de concessions, et avant même de s'en rendre compte on est dans la boue jusqu'au cou.

Morgan se fige lorsqu'il réalise qu'elle ne joue plus le jeu, et que son regard est perdu dans le vide, encore une fois. « T'es avec moi ? » Il demande avec une voix plus basse.

Emily fronce les sourcils, puis sourit avec lassitude: « Désolé, je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire la fête ce soir… »

« Prentiss, on est à Vegas ! Si j'avais eu envie de faire la fête, je l'aurais faite sans problème. »

« Au lieu d'ça, tu es venu ici.. » Elle tourne enfin son regard vers lui.

Il confirme : « Au lieu d'ça, je suis venu ici. »

Morgan respecte Emily beaucoup plus qu'il ne pourrait le dire. C'est une bonne amie, un excellent profiler et il n'hésite jamais une seconde à mettre sa vie entre ses mains. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit pour elle de faire face à ses sentiments et ses émotions, il pourrait la secouer jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle fasse preuve d'un peu de confiance et de bon sens. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est tellement entêtée à vouloir souffrir dans son coin. Pourquoi elle insiste pour être un martyr sans laisser personne l'aider. Toutes ces questions ont toujours laissé Morgan impuissant et bouleversé.

« Ta théorie était exacte. » Elle esquive à nouveau le sujet. « Tes fans n'ont toujours pas cessé de t'admirer mais elle se sont enfin rendues compte que j'étais là, et maintenant elles me détestent. » Sa voix est un mélange de regret et d'amusement.

Morgan soupire, trop habitué à la voir éviter les confrontations directes, dans une vaine tentative de compartimenter ses sentiments. Mais cette fois, il décide d'entrer dans ce jeu.

« Je sais pourquoi elles ne t'aiment pas … Je réagirais de la même manière à leur place, si je réalisais que je n'ai pas la moindre chance… »

« Ah bon? Elles n'ont aucune chance avec toi ? » Elle demande, désormais curieuse.

« Aucune. Je suis assis à côté d'une belle femme, courageuse, intelligente, drôle et futée… » Il bascule légèrement la tête. « Pourquoi j'aurais envie d'être autre part? »

« Wow, et voila la méthode secrète de persuasion de Derek Morgan ! Je dois avouer, tu sais parler aux femmes… » Elle admet avec un sourire gêné.

« Pas autant que je le voudrais… »

Elle fronce les sourcils : « Comment ça ? »

« Ca fait tellement d'années que je te connais, et pourtant je suis incapable de te convaincre que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, que tu peux te confier à moi… » Il l'a regarde droit dans les yeux, curieux de savoir comment elle va éviter la confrontation cette fois-ci.

« Morgan, je te fais confiance, tu le sais … C'est juste qu'il y a certaines choses que je n'ai pas forcément envie de partager. »

« Et je le respecte. Mais depuis qu'on est amis, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter quand je te vois aussi mal. »

Prentiss prend une profonde inspiration avant de répondre: « Prends tes fan par exemple. Elles pensent qu'on flirte tous les deux. Peut-être qu'on se rencontre pour la première fois, ou peut-être qu'on se connaît depuis un moment. C'est l'histoire qu'elles imaginent. Elles sont loin de se douter que toutes sortes de complications pourraient survenir … »

Derek rit, ne sachant pas où elle veut en venir.

« Ce serait facile de vivre ce fantasme. Prétendre qu'on est des étrangers, que nos chemins se croisent pour la première fois. » Elle continue, gardant ses yeux loin de lui : « On pourrait se confier notre secrets les plus enfouis et trouver du réconfort, de la consolation, tout en sachant que demain nos confessions et nos faiblesses ne seront qu'un simple souvenir. »

Derek commence à réaliser, et des flots de tendresse débordent de ses yeux. Non seulement parce qu'Emily est entrain de divulguer quelque chose de si privé et précieux, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il a l'impression d'avoir finalement trouvé quelqu'un qui partage son cœur et sa douleur. Il avait perdu tout espoir de trouver un jour cette personne.

Elle continue avec un ton presque sourd et rauque, comme si les mots avaient du mal à trouver leur chemin à travers ses lèvres : « Mais nous ne sommes pas des étrangers. On travaille ensemble, jour après jour. On rencontre les criminels les plus pervers et il faut avoir un esprit stable pour cela. Franchir les limites que nous avons tracées serait dangereux et irresponsable et… »

Il suggère : « Ca nous rendrait plus forts. »

« Non, au contraire ! » Elle soutient vivement, osant enfin faire face à son regard, cherchant désespérément à se convaincre encore plus que lui. « Invalidant et humiliant…et… »

« Stop. Emily, arrête, s'il te plait! » Il accompagne ses gestes d'une petite voix : « Il n'y a rien d'invalidant ou d'humiliant à propos du fait d'être humain. Et je sais parfaitement que tu te sens frustrée chaque fois qu'on a une affaire qui implique des femmes abusées et violées, aussi forte et indépendante que tu sois. »

Emily le regarde fixement, se sentant presque honteuse, se rappelant à quel point leur dernière affaire l'a secoué. Elle se sent mise à nue, comme si elle marchait dans une rue bondée de monde et qu'on lui avait soudainement retiré tous ses vêtements. Et il y a Morgan, qui se tient devant elle. Il n'y a ni moquerie, ni mépris sur son visage. Juste du soutien et de la gentillesse.

Il murmure, tout en prenant sa main dans la sienne : « Tu crois que je te jugerais différemment si tu t'autorisais à craquer et à me parler? »

« Derek… »

« Peut-être que certaines limites ne peuvent pas être maintenues, même si on le souhaite très fort. Parce que, honnêtement, je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier, même si nous étions des étrangers. Et si c'était le cas, je passerais tout mon temps à te chercher à travers la foule. » Il s'était confié, sans la quitter du regard, sa main tenant toujours délicatement la sienne.

Emily ne parvient pas à prononcer un seul mot. Il y a tellement de sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculent dans sa tête.

« Si j'étais cette étranger, je te prendrais par la main et on quitterait cet endroit. » Il continue, enlaçant sa main sans qu'elle ne résiste, alors qu'il l'a conduit vers la sortie. Ses yeux ne quittent pas Emily une seconde.

Il murmure contre son oreille : « Je te dirais à quel point tu es belle et on marcherait à travers la nuit dans une nouvelle ville. » Pendant ce temps, l'ascenseur monte doucement, étage après étage. La poignée de porte tourne doucement entre ses mains alors qu'il la fait entrer dans sa chambre.

A ce moment-là, elle se sent si fatiguée et vulnérable, mais pourtant elle lui fait totalement confiance, bien qu'elle n'ait pas été avec un homme depuis un long moment.

Il continue, déposant de légers baisers sur son front : « Ensuite, je te garderais dans mes bras jusqu'au petit matin. »

Cette fois, c'est Emily qui prend l'initiative et se met à embrasser ses joues. Elle inhale son parfum, _Mon Dieu quel parfum_, et ferme les yeux au moment où elle capture ses lèvres dans un baiser lent et profond.

Puis, elle murmure au bord de ses lèvres : « Les choses sont entrain de changer, et on ne reviendra pas facilement en arrière. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il la corrige, caressant ses cheveux : « Non, les choses ne changent pas. Elles se dévoilent juste enfin au grand jour. »

Emily l'entraine vers le lit et se blottit dans ses bras. De cette manière elle peut sentir son corps contre le sien. Et en silence, elle s'autorise enfin à pleurer. Alors, il l'apaise et l'embrasse doucement.

Le sommeil finit par les gagner tous les deux. Et dans la lumière du matin, ils sont toujours enlacés comme ils l'étaient la veille quand ils se sont endormis. Derek sourit au moment où Emily ouvre les yeux, et la serre d'avantage dans ses bras. Elle le toise avec un sourire malicieux : « Tu me pousses toujours à prendre des virages inattendus à Vegas. »

Il répond à sa taquinerie, avant de l'embrasser amoureusement : « C'est la méthode secrète de persuasion de Derek Morgan. »


End file.
